An Appropriate Punishment
by EnchantedRealmsFiction
Summary: They thought imprisonment was too light of a sentence. They didn't know Loki as well as they thought they did.


Disclaimer: I do not own the MCU movie characters or the storyline. I do not profit from the writing of this story, just the original material I have for sale.

* * *

No one said anything about Loki's punishment in his presence. Why would they? He was Odin Borsson, the Allfather of Asgård. No one would ever dare challenge his decisions to his face. Well, no one except for Frigga, but she was his queen and held more right to do so than any. But even she saw the wisdom in his decision, one small comfort for Odin.

Still, Odin was no fool. Though he never heard the whispers directly himself, his ravens, Huginn and Muninn, heard and saw what he did not.

The rumors were not at all pleasant.

Loki had betrayed Asgård. He wrought destruction on Midgård without cause or provocation. The younger prince tried to kill Thor. Twice now. Not to mention the unprovoked attack on Jötunheim. Neither Midgård nor Jötunheim really mattered to most Asgårdians, but, because it was Loki, his crimes were inexcusable. He deserved no less than death or at least to be banished like Thor had been. (That coming from Sif and the Warriors Three. Thor remained oddly quiet on the matter, though, from the way his eyes glittered when they spoke, his feelings echoed theirs. Banishment had worked, to some extent, for him, after all.)

Odin wove the illusion of a common guard and headed for the dungeons, to where his youngest son was imprisoned. He took care to not bump into anyone, lest they shatter the illusion and unintentionally thwart his purpose in his visit.

Contrary to what Loki thought, he was not out of sight, out of mind for Odin. He never had been. Contrary to what his youngest believed, the Allfather knew him better than he ever imagined, and Odin possessed nothing but great love, great respect, and great fear for Loki. His child had had a great deal placed upon his shoulders for a short period of time. His world had shattered in a mere instant, thanks to Thor's previous boorishness and arrogance, and Loki had struggled to do what was right while trying to maintain some semblance of his shattered identity. And something had happened to Loki, something Odin did not want to entertain in the least but could not deny if he wanted to save his son.

Upon reaching the prisons, Odin paused outside of Loki's cell. Unlike the others, which were filled with the increasing numbers of bandits and outlaws, the trickster's had been filled with a few pieces of furniture and books, Frigga's efforts to make him comfortable and to remind he was still loved by someone, despite his heinous actions.

Loki lounged in the farthest corner, a book in his lap. It was undoubtedly the fifth or sixth time the youngest prince had read the ancient tome, a treatise on elven warfare. His boredom was getting the better of him.

No. Odin mentally shook his head. Exile and banishment would not have the desired effect on Loki, no matter what anyone else believed. The boy loved to travel, hungered for information and knowledge like no one in Asgård could ever imagine, and that was part of why he'd never chosen Loki to be the crown prince. It was also part of why he never acted on his plan to put Loki on the throne of Jötunheim (that, and the boy was _his_ son – he did not abandon his children as easily as some suggested he ought). Even if he could find a way to bind Loki's powers without harming him, Odin knew his son. Exile provided danger and excitement, new chances for mischief of some kind, but there was that benefactor hovering close by in Odin's mind, a threat to his son's life unlike any other. He was not about to do that to Loki ever again. Loki's mind was not like others.

There was also Loki's fall from the BiFrost Odin had considered when sentencing his son. That and the mysterious benefactor who had provided the army, and Loki's failed attempt to conquer Midgård. The overall attempt was sloppy, in Odin's mind, too sloppy for someone with a brilliant mind like Loki's.

Not to mention his youngest had already suffered through two exiles, one of which had been intentional on Odin's part. No. A third one would make no difference with Loki, not when the second, unintentional one put the young prince under some kind of duress. Odin saw the signs clearer than most.

No. Odin was no fool. Imprisonment was far crueler to Loki than anyone could ever realize. And it was also for Loki's own safety. He watched his son for a few moments longer then turned and walked away, Gungnir tapping against the floor the entire time.

As he strode away, Loki's voice floated to him.

"Well played, Odin. Well played, indeed."

* * *

Author's Notes: Yes, they're at the end. Ha ha.

A little bit about the story:

This is a complete piece. This is set at the end of the Avengers and is pre Thor: The Dark World/set at the beginning of Thor: The Dark World. I'm pretty sure people who will read this will want more and will leave reviews begging me for more, even as they see upon clicking on the link that it's complete; even as they read this and will see that I'm not going to be updating this piece. I am not doing this to be mean or rude. I do love it when people leave me comments about how much they love my works. But this is a fix-it story, set in an already established storyline. It hints at to what Loki might have endured during his time with Thanos, thanks to what Gamora admitted in Guardians of the Galaxy, and offers a glimpse only into Odin's mind as to why he has chosen the punishment that he has with Loki.

I thank everyone who reads this. I thank everyone decides to leave me a comment, even the ones who will undoubtedly beg for more. This will not be my only offering into the Thor fandom, but, well, I have obligations to myself as an independent author with two fantasy series in the works. You guys are awesome, and I hope you enjoyed the story!

And thanks to Kami for her help in polishing this piece up in such a short amount of time! She is the best!


End file.
